The Beekeepers
by rosehallshadowsinger
Summary: Our favorite seer uses her feminine charms to convince our favorite shadowsinger their garden needs an apiary.


An idea had been buzzing around Elain's head for weeks, and she decided it was finally the perfect time to put her plan into action.

Springtime was just around the corner, and the days were already getting warmer. As much as she'd loved mugs of cocoa and cozy nights with Azriel, Elain was nearly bursting with excitement for her favorite time of year. When the flowers started to bloom after hibernating all winter just as she and her new husband had done.

That fall they'd gotten their first home as newlyweds, a quaint cottage just outside Velaris nestled in a meadow full of wildflowers. On days when Az was away on missions, Elain slowly made it feel like home with small feminine touches and antique finds he surprised her with from his travels. She also tended her growing garden, which now included wild bergamot, poppies, coneflowers and lemon beebalm. Her next nesting project: to convince Az of her desire for an apiary.

They were enjoying a lazy morning together in the garden, drinking tea brewed from herbs Elain grew herself. She flipped through a book on perennials while Az worked his way through a stack of reports. "You know what would go well with this tea?" she asked to test the waters.

"What's that, flower?" Azriel asked, taking a sip but not looking up from his work.

"Some fresh honey," she said, peeking over her cup at him to gauge his reaction.

"That does sound good," Az replied. "Let's pick some up at the Palaces this afternoon when we go to the market."

"Or we could just make some ourselves. Well, we wouldn't make it, the bees would," she amended, with a flourish of her wrist.

"The _bees_?" Azriel raised an eyebrow at her as he glanced up from his papers. "What exactly are you implying?"

Elain smiled shyly. "I was thinking of adding an apiary to the garden … that you could build for me," she said. Seeing he wasn't yet convinced, she went on in increasing enthusiasm. "Bees are wonderful pollinators! It would be so good for the flowers and vegetables. And just think, all that buzzing would keep me company while you're away ... it will almost be like your shadows are here with me." She bit her lip in excitement and slightly shook her shoulders.

He felt his resolve was weakening. Yet while touched by the sentiment, Az needed to weigh the risks as he did with everything. "Isn't having a hive of bees around inherently dangerous?" he asked, running a hand over his mouth, his wedding ring catching the morning light.

"The big, brave Spymaster is afraid of a few teeny, tiny insects?" she cooed.

Azriel gave a noncommittal huff.

Elain remembered you catch more flies with honey than vinegar, and she assumed the same applied to bees — and shadowsingers. So she set to sweeten the pot.

She came over and sat on his lap, whispering in a low voice, "If I could get your help there must be _something_ I could do for you in return." She pressed her body against his, reaching behind him to trail the underside of his wings with the lightest of touches.

Azriel gave an uncontrollable shudder. "Rhys warned me about the wily ways of a determined Archeron sister, but I just didn't believe it about my sweet Elain." He pulled her in for a luxurious kiss. "It would appear I've been had."

Elain squealed in delight, peppering him with excited little pecks all over his lips. "Oh thank you, Az! When should we get started? I've already been thinking through some desi—"

"But first I'm going to require partial payment for my services in advance," he said as he scooped her up and began carrying her back into the house. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing just below his ear — a favorite spot of his. He moaned and she realized she was quite looking forward to keeping her end of the bargain, as well.

. . .

Over the next week, Elain drew up plans for a beehive and Az built it for her in the little toolshed they used as a workshop. Varian had also kindly arranged a meeting with the royal gardener of Summer named Dahlia. She and Elain had spent an entire day touring the grounds, chattering away about the sprawling varieties of flora. Dahlia had been charmed by Elain's interest in bees and had a large crate from the official apiary delivered to the Shadowsinger household the following afternoon just before sunset.

The box seemed alive with the swarming colony inside. Elain tried to contain her excitement and a bit of apprehension as she flashed a nervous smile at Azriel.

But Elain wasn't afraid of the bees, not really. She had a soft spot for the often-misunderstood creatures, knowing their stingers gave them a harsh reputation. But she thought of all the good they did in the word, unsung heroes dedicated to protecting their family and creating beauty from the toils of their work. In a way that reminded her of Azriel.

"What next, flower?" Azriel asked, giving a wry smile back.

"I think it's time to show our bees to their new home," she said, pulling on her large gloves and the netted beekeeping hat Dahlia had included with the gift. "How do I look?"

Az's jaw twitched in effort to keep from laughing, finding his wife's enthusiasm completely endearing. He folded his arms, and the skin around his eyes crinkled as he smiled. "You've never looked lovelier."

He could see her blush through the mesh screen of the hat.

Azriel watched her expertly open the crate, mist the bees with sugar water and gently lift the teeming hive into the apiary. She didn't flinch as the bees flew all around her and crawled along her gloves — she was a female in her element. This was the Elain who could bring down a king with Truth-Teller. Soft and lovely, but fierce and fearless too.

Clicking the little latch he'd put on the door, Elain pulled the antique key out and dropped it in the pocket of her sundress. "There! We are officiallybeekeepers," she beamed with pride.

Her husband's face glowed with pride of his own. Not for the fact they were now beekeepers, which admittedly was a title he could live without. But Elain was someone he could not.

She removed her gloves and lifted off the hat, her golden-brown hair glowing in the fading light and her skin flushed from her efforts. She was heartbreakingly beautiful in that moment.

Azriel was just about to pull her in for a kiss when an errant bee dive bombed them. Az swatted it away, but the pesky insect wasn't deterred and came in for another strike. Having vowed to love and protect his wife, Azriel tossed Elain over his shoulder in one effortless movement. She let out a delighted scream, and joyfully shrieked as he ran them all the way into the house. He exaggeratedly zigged and zagged, spinning in a circle to dodge the sofa to his wife's giggles. He didn't stop until he slammed the bedroom door shut behind them, and they collapsed on the bed in a fit of laughter.

"You saved me," she said, as she laid on her back and clutched her still-shaking stomach. She rolled to face him and was struck by the fact that he was the most handsome male she'd ever seen. His hazel eyes were sparkling with mirth and he had a wide grin he reserved only for her on his beautiful face. That quickly sobered her and she asked, her voice still husky from laughter, "How can I ever thank you?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing you in nothing but that beekeeper's hat," he said, and Elain playfully nudged him.

"I believe I also owe you the balance for your apiary-building services," she said said as she crawled over and straddled her husband. "Seeing as how I only gave you half up front."

Azriel placed his hands on her hips and stared up at her, desire replacing the mirth in his eyes.

"You were amazing today," he breathed. "I couldn't be prouder to call such a kind yet fearless female my wife." He reached up to run his fingers through her honeyed hair. "And not to mention the most gorgeous female I've ever seen."

Elain's heart soared at his words and she bent down to touch her soft, open lips to his. His tongue entered her mouth, and her entire body responded with a wave of electricity.

"Did you know," she breathed between kisses, working her way over to tug his earlobe with her teeth, "that queen bees mate while in flight?" She let a finger run languidly down the most sensitive part of his wing in silent suggestion.

Azriel gave a soft moan from deep in his chest. "Is that so?" he asked, his hands guiding her hips into a rhythm.

"And it appears to be a lovely evening for flying," she answered, feeling his response beneath her.

Az swiftly sat up and Elain locked her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Their faces just inches apart, they could feel each other's racing hearts and building need.

Standing, he circled his arms around her and made for the open window, built wide enough for his large wings. Just before he shot them into they sky turning pink with dusk, he whispered in her ear, "Anything for you, my queen."


End file.
